Taken
by Merlinfan26
Summary: Set in season 2. Uther sells Merlin into slavery. Arthur is furious at his father and will do whatever it takes to find Merlin, and to free him. Rated T for violence, sexual situations, and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Just an idea I couldn't stop thinking about!**

Uther waited impatiently for Arthur to show up. He knew that the boy would not approve of Uther's plan, but it was already done. Lord Montague was going to pay good money for Arthur's manservant. Money to help save Camelot through the winter. Money that Uther couldn't pass up, but that didn't mean he was looking forward to a fight with Arthur.

* * *

Arthur walked in with a puzzled look. He was surprised by the sudden summoning from his father, so late at night.

"Father? You wished to see me?"

The king looked up from his seat that faced the fire.

"Ah yes, Arthur, do come in. Would you like something to eat? Something to drink?"

Arthur shook his head.

"Please, have a seat."

Puzzled Arthur obeyed.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Well, no and yes. I do have some news I do not think you'll like."

Arthur stiffened. That was_ never_ a good sign.

"Are you sure you don't want a drink?"

Arthur shook his head.

"What's the news?"

Uther sighed.

"You know Lord Montague is staying here for a few weeks, and plan on contributing towards Camelot's needs for the winter."

Arthur nodded.

"Yes, he a good man for doing that for us."

"I agree. However, there seems to be a little bit of a problem. Or a possible problem."

Arthur frowned.

"How so?"

Uther sighed, and shifted.

"He has taken a liking to your manservant."

Arthur arched his eyebrows.

"Merlin? But he's a horrible servant..." he stopped, almost mid sentence. While Merlin was not the best at his job, Arthur didn't want to get him fired.

Uther nodded.

"I, too, am puzzled by his fondness for the boy. However, he does like him, and Merlin seems to enjoy waiting on him."

Arthur almost smirked at that.

He knew all too well that polite facade Merlin used whenever serving the Royality around him. It was often mistaken for enjoying it.

"Yes..."

He had an uncomfortable feeling that he wasn't going to like where this was going.

Uther finally spilled the secret.

"Lord Montague wishes to buy Merlin."

If Arthur was drinking he would have spit it out.

He stared at his father, and blinked several times. Total shock filled him.

Buy Merlin?

_Buy _him?! Like he was some kind of goddamned animal?

Heat rose in him as he sputtered a response.

"Surely you said no, that he was crazy..."

One look at his father's eyes and Arthur knew the answer.

He felt sick as his stomach twisted all over the place.

His father _couldn't. _He _wouldn't_, and yet one look at him and Arthur knew that he did.

"Father, you can't!"

Uther sighed with his usual annoyance as he took a sip.

"As usual you are thinking of yourself only. What about Camelot?"

"What about it?"

"Montague is willing to pay handsomely for the boy."

"I don't care! He's a person! He's not something you can sell!"

"Actually, as king I can." Uther said this so smoothly it made Arthur's skin crawl.

"Father!" More anger rose in him at the thought of losing his servant, his friend, to this awful fate.

This wasn't _right_ or fair to Merlin who had given his life so many times for Arthur.

"You've grown too attached to the boy," concluded Uther. "That was also part of why I agreed to it. But the main part was his payment would help Camelot survive the winter. You should be grateful for that."

Arthur glared at the floor.

"Merlin's worth more than that," he muttered. Uther raised his head sharply.

"What did you say?"

"I said Merlin's worth more than that! He's worth more than all of his money! He's a PERSON! And NOT for sale!"

"He's a servant boy who'll do as he's told," the king snapped angrily. He stood up sharply. "I was going to break this to you gently, but your attitude has displeased me greatly."

"I'm sorry I'm not more approving of a human being being sold to slavery like some common mule," spat Arthur.

"Don't be so melodramatic, Arthur. Human beings have been sold into slavery for hundreds of years."

"And it's still _wrong_." Arthur breathed in and out heavily. "I never thought Camelot would stoop so low as to resort to slavery for money...especially selling of servants who have been NOTHING but loyal to the kingdom! Merlin has willingly sacrificed his life over and over for me, and for Camelot...And for you to just...SELL him like that..." Arthur felt sick. The room began to spin and he gripped his armrest to steady it.

Uther just glared at him.

"I will make sure that the boy is properly taken care of, and rewarded for his deeds here in Camelot. You will get a new manservant. And Merlin will be sold in the morning. The discussion is over."

He turned and started to walk out of the room.

"When you're older, you will understand why I did this Arthur."

"I'll never understand, and I'll never forgive you."

Uther paused.

"Goodnight, Arthur."

Arthur just glared.

"I'm not going to let this happen."

"Tomorrow Merlin is being sold. He's already locked up, there is nothing you can do."

Arthur's eyes widened in horror at the idea of Merlin being in a cold and damp cell.

Uther stared at him, and his eyes softened.

"I'm doing this for your own good, son."

"I hate you." Arthur's voice was flat and emotionless.

Uther looked at him for a while, and then slowly left and Arthur stayed in that room as he fumed and paced while trying to think of a plan to free Merlin from this horrible fate...


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm really excited for this story :)**

Merlin sat in the cell, cold and in the dark. The guards paced back and forth.

His mind drifted to when Uther's men had taken Merlin.

Leon, sadly, had to be one of them.

_Merlin had looked up when Leon and his men arrived at his and Gaius's home._

_"Sir Leon?" Gaius stood. "Is everything all right?"_

_Sadness__ etched on Leon's face.._

_"I'm sorry, so sorry, Gaius. I have to take Merlin away, now."_

_Merlin's body felt frozen in place._

_"Why?" Gaius demanded. Merlin's stomach tightened. Was he found out?_

_Leon sucked in his breath._

_"His majesty has sold Merlin tonight, to Lord Montague."_

_Shock filled the room._

_"WHAT?!" Gaius shouted, rage in his voice. _

_Merlin just stood there, trying to soak it all in. He was being sold, like some kind of animal._

_He felt sick._

_"Leon, please!" Gaius begged. "You can't take the boy!"_

_"I'm sorry, Gaius." Leon's voice was kind, and filled with regret. "But I must do what the king says."_

_"He's like a son to me," Gaius whispered and Merlin stared at the older man, a bit surprised by the statement._

_More guilt filled Leon's face._

_"I am truly sorry," he said. Merlin could hear the disapproval of the situation in his tone._

_He knew he had to act before Gaius lost his temper._

_"Gaius, it's all right."_

_Gaius turned his head, sharply._

_"No, it's not all right! You've done so much for this kingdom I've worked with Uther for years. He knows what you mean to me!" Tears filled the old man's eyes. "I just don't understand..."  
_

_Merlin grabbed Gaius into a hug, to hide Gaius's tears for him._

_He knew how Gaius felt about displaying emotions like that in public._

_"Don't use your magic." was Gaius's last request. It startled him as Gaius spoke it so softly that Merlin barely heard it. _

_"What?"_

_"Montague hates it more than Uther. Whatever happens, Merlin, please, don't use your magic. Promise me."_

_"I'm sorry, Gaius." Leon intervened apologetically. "I have to take him away now."_

_He grabbed Merlin's arm gently._

_"Promise me!" Fierceness filled Gaius's tone, and desperation. Merlin continued to stare at him._

_"I promise," he finally whispered._

_Reflief flooded Gaius's face._

_"You've made me proud, Merlin, so proud. And I know you would have made your father proud too."_

_Merlin blinked back tears, unable to say anything as Leon gently escorted him away. _

Merlin woke with a jolt at the sound of keys being moved. Leon stood at the door.

"Prince Arthur wishes to see you."

Merlin stood, surprised.

"The king said no one was to see me."

"He won't know about this," promised Leon. Merlin nodded as Leon opened the door. Arthur stepped in. Merlin stiffened slightly, and waited for a response.

* * *

Arthur just stared at Merlin in utter shock.

"You...Leon, he's in chains!"

"Yes sire." Leon nodded grimly.

"Leon it's _Merlin_!"

"Montague wished it, so your father agreed."

"They can go to hell," snapped Arthur.

"Arthur!" Merlin admonished.

"No, Merlin!" Snapped Arthur. "I won't have you trying to soften this!"

"I'm not trying to get you to," explained Merlin. "I just don't want you to get into trouble. Threatening the king is treason."

Arthur looked surprised, and then glanced at Leon.

"He is correct, but I didn't hear you say anything," Leon stated casually. "Besides, I rather agree with your feelings at the moment. I'm sure I can trust you to keep that in confidence."

Arthur nodded.

"Of course, and Merlin I know it is. I'm just...YOU'RE the one about to be sold, and yet you're still worried about me?"

Merlin just gave a sad sort of grin.

"Someone has to be."

Tears threatened to escape Arthur's eyes.

"Merlin, I'm so sorry..."

Merlin sighed.

"It's not your fault."

"That doesn't make it right." Arthur paced furiously. "I hate him, I hate my father."

"You mustn't say things like that out loud," Merlin urged. "The walls have ears."

"I don't care! Let them throw me in the stocks!"

"_I _care!" Merlin all but shouted. He corrected his position, and looked fiercely at Arthur. "Please, Arthur, you need to watch yourself more. I'm not around to look out for you," he begged.

Arthur looked baffled.

"I don't understand your loyalty to me. I don't deserve it."

"Ah, but that's why you do." Merlin smiled, and Arthur looked confused.

"Just...promise me that you'll be more careful? And you won't be such a dollop head, or a prat all the time."

Arthur laughed softly and Leon suppressed a smile. His voice was serious, though, when he spoke.

"Yes, I promise."

"Will you promise me one more thing?"

"Yes, anything."

"When you get another servant, don't get a bootlicker," Merlin pleaded.

Tears filled Arthur's eyes again, and this time he didn't bother to hide it.

"I promise," he said with such sincerity it almost startled Merlin.

Merlin nodded.

"Besides," added Arthur. It was his turn to give a sad smile. "There will never be another you, Merlin."

Merlin looked uncomfortable, and embarrassed at the gratitude.

"Please," Arthur said quietly to Leon. "Take the chains off of him for tonight."

Leon hesitated, and then nodded.

"Of course, sire."

Arthur nodded.

"And if anyone finds out, they can take it up with me. You won't get into trouble."

"Thank you, Leon," said Merlin when Leon unchained him.

Leon just gave him a sad smile.

Arthur sighed.

"I should go..."

Merlin nodded.

"I understand."

Arthur just stood there.

"I just..I'm so sorry, Merlin, for everything."

Merlin shook his head.

"Sorry doesn't suit you. Being a clotpolt suits you much better."

Arthur just laughed, a hint of grief in it.

"I'm going to miss your insults," he said, a little longingly.

Merlin smiled.

"I'm going to miss being able to insult someone," he admitted.

Arthur just looked at him, regret in his eyes.

"I promise you, Merlin." He stepped closer to his manservant, and it briefly startled Merlin. "I will free you. I won't forget you. I will buy your freedom if I have to. Or if Montague refuses to sell I will find you, wherever you are, and help you escape. I won't leave you to this fate. I won't abandon you."

Merlin swallowed, and said nothing. He couldn't say anything,

The two stood there and spoke to each other in an unspoken language. A language that defined their friendship and connection.

A language only those two could understand.

And finally Arthur left, and that was when Merlin finally felt truly alone, and lost.

**I REALLY hope both Merlin and Arthur were in character! I never know how to write Arthur expressing his feelings.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is going to be hard to write, and the main reason this story is rated T. **

It had been two weeks since Merlin had been sold into weeks since Montague had become his master.

Merlin shuddered at the word as he scrubbed the Lord's boots.

He _hated _calling the lord master, but Montague insisted.

He also hated how Montague looked at him, as if sizing him up.

Montague made Merlin's skin crawl.

Merlin looked up when his new owner came in. He cringed as he could tell Lord Montague was drunk.

"Got any food ready?" The lord drawled.

Merlin froze, and cursed at himself.

In the business of cleaning he had forgotten to prepare dinner.

He cringed when he tried to prepare for the stings from the slaps Montague would deliver.

This new ownership made him miss how Arthur had treated his servants.

He might have teased them a few times, annoyed them, but at least Arthur had never _hit_ them.

But this time it was different.

Montague grabbed him, and leaned towards the young man's face. His breath reeked of ale and Merlin made a face.

"You better learn your place,_boy_."

And that was when Merlin spat.

It was not the smartest thing to do, but he was so damned tired of having orders barked at him, and him unable to retaliate with his usual insults like he could with Arthur and his knights.

So he spat in Montague's face.

That was when everything happened.

Montague roared and backhanded Merlin.

Merlin fell and scrambled up to escape.

But Montague grabbed him by his leg.

Merlin fought with his whole strength.

_Don't use your magic, promise me!_

_I promise_

It was that promise to Gaius that kept Merlin from using his magic in self defense.

Montague laughed as Merlin struggled.

"This was why I wanted you, boy," he snarled and grabbed Merlin by his neckerchief. He ran his finger down Merlin's cheeks. "I liked your looks. They're pretty, like a girl's."

Merlin flinched at the insult.

Arthur had called him a girl more than once when he worked in Camelot, but there it was just teasing.

Here...Merlin could feel the sneer in that comment, the ridicule and taunting.

"I think it's time that I teach you you're place here," added his new master.

Merlin shuddered and found strength to struggle some more.

"P...please, no, please." He found himself begging.

He never thought he'd be one to beg...but the idea of this _monster _taking his virginity...taking that away from him...it sickened, and terrified, Merlin.

"Shut up." Montague ripped off Merlin's neckerchief, and shoved it in his mouth.

Tears filled Merlin's eyes as the Lord threw his new slave onto the table and stripped his pants.

Merlin shuddered. Never before had he felt so small, so naked, so vulnerable, and so _weak._

Gaius's warning kept entering in his mind. If Montague hated magic more than Uther and he does this kind of stuff to his slave and servants who knew what he would do to Merlin if he found out? And Merlin was unsure he'd be able to take Montague down to kill him, or make Montague unaware of what just happened. So he realized he would have to bare it, for he did not have the strength to fight without his magic.

He sobbed against his neckerchief as he felt something press against him, and shuddered when he felt something enter.

Then he yelled in pain as the thrusting started.

Montague just laughed.

"It's for you own good, boy. This is why I wanted you. I needed someone to release my tension with. It gets so lonely here, and cold, in the winter time. I needed a distraction. And you were pretty enough for that."

He continued to laugh when Merlin cried out from pain.

"You like that? Best get used to it, boy. This is your life now. Your old life? You had no idea how _easy _you had it. Your prince was way too easy on you. Now everything changes. Now, you are mine. My bitch, my toy, my property, to do with what I want and when I want." He stopped thrusting and glared at the boy. "You got that, _slave_?" He took out the neckerchief and waited for the right answer.

Merlin new what the answer was, but closed his eyes-praying he didn't have to say it.

A backhanded slap got him to answer quickly, with dismay and defeat in his tone.

"Yes master."

Montague grinned.

"That's better." He shoved the neckerchief back into Merlin's mouth, and continued to thrust as Merlin thought of Arthur, and wondered if he would ever see the young prince ever again or if he was damned to this life of hell where there was no chance of escape, or hope to be found. Where darkness was his only friend and kindness was only a word.

**Um...I really hope you guys don't hate me for this! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews!  
**

Arthur glowered at George with a bit of hatred. He felt bad for the boy, for he was efficient. Actually, most efficient servant he had ever met, but he was no Merlin. So George quietly cleaned while he moped.

He sat in his room, and he plotted for a way to break Merlin free.

He could not fail on his promise. Gwen's brother was staying in the kingdom where Montague stayed at. She had offered to go check on Merlin, and to report back to Arthur on his well being. He had been most grateful.

And so Arthur watched as Gwen left, his eyes worried while he remembered the rumors on how Montague treated his slaves. The stories were enough to make him puke. He just prayed that was all they were, stories, for Merlin's sake.

* * *

Gwen traveled quickly. She had desperately wanted to see Elyan for some time, true,but she had wanted to see Merlin more.

She was worried when she heard how awful Montague treated everyone, especially his slaves. Eylan was stunned to see her, even more stunned to know what Uther had done. He hadn't really known Merlin, but the idea of a person being sold like that-especially a loyal servant-also sickened him.

"If that's what it's like in Camelot these days," he fumed. "I'm glad I'm not a knight there."

"Arthur's not like that," countered Gwen. "He's devastated about it." Elyan glanced at her skeptically.

She ignored him and added.

"I should go to Montague's house."

"Whoa, sis, you're not going alone."

Gwen arched her eyebrows.

"Why?"

"Because of the rumors."

More fear swirled in her.

"So you heard them, too?"

Elyan nodded.

"Not about to send my sister off to a place where the man likes to rape his slaves, men and women alike. And to beat them."

She flinched.

"That might not be true, Elyan. It might be unjust..."

"I've seen the slaves that live there, Gwen. It's true."

Tears sprang to Gwen's eyes, and Elyan's own softened.

"I know you're worried about Merlin..."

"I have to go find him." Her voice was breathless as she thought about her friend's fate. Elyan nodded.

"Let's go."

* * *

Lord Montague also earned a bar. Most of his slaves kept it in shape. Montague had told Merlin that he hadn't trusted Merlin being capable enough to poor ale.

So instead he mopped the floors, and the table, his head bowed. And that was fine with him. He was in the back when a young woman, with a shawl over her head came in with another man.

Gwen sat down at one of the tables.

"Are you sure he's here, Elyan?" She asked, frowning.

"Most of Montague's slaves work here," Elyan explained.

She looked surprised.

"Even the bartender?"

"Do you think Montague would bother hiring someone when he could force people to work for nothing?" Elyan commented dryly, and Gwen sighed.

"Fair point."

She then scanned the room as she studied the slaves. Her heart went out to them when she saw the miserable looks painted on their faces.

Gwen then noticed one slave in particular. The slave was in a dark corner with a broom. Their head was bowed...The person was clearly a young man. She studied the mop of black hair...and his ears. His ears, and wiry body, looked so familiar... could it be? She stood up, and Elyan stood up also.

"Gwen?"

She ignored him, as if in a trance.

She could not take her eyes off of that young man in the corner.

Slowly she went up to touch him.

He jumped, which caused her to jump.

"I'm sorry!" She said quickly.

"No, it's all right miss...it was my fault..." The young man turned and there she was, staring into Merlin's eyes.

It was not the Merlin she had remembered.

In a matter of weeks this new Merlin looked incredibly different.

First of all, there were the bruises. They were scattered all over his face. She stared at them in horror. Then she noticed something else. Something that made her sick to her stomach. It was Merlin's eyes. They were constantly glancing at the ground, as if suddenly deeply submissive.

The Merlin she knew was never the submissive one.

That troubled her more than the bruises, almost.

Then she noticed his torn shirt, and how skinny he looked-even more so than usual. So skinny, in fact, she could almost see his ribcage through his shirt.

"Oh Gods, Merlin..." Her voice trailed off. His eyes were wide with fear.

"Guinevere...what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, and now I want to bring you home,"she snapped. She touched his arm, and was stunned when he recoiled sharply, as if he didn't like to be touched.

"No, Gwen, you can't."

"You can't stop me, I have Elyan with me. When Arthur sees you in this state-"

"Arthur can't know about it! You can't take me, he will hurt you. I can't let that happen."

"I can look after myself, Merlin."

"Gwen, you don't understand. You don't know him like I do. He's nothing like anyone you've known before." He shuddered when he spoke. "He's a monster." His voice was quiet at the last part.

She stared at him and saw something else that was even more troubling then the submissive look.

It was the look of not fear, but terror.

Merlin was terrified of Montague.

She swallowed, suddenly terrified herself for she had never seen Merlin so afraid before. He had always been so strong. And he certainly was never afraid of anyone he had worked for.

"Merlin, please, I can help you escape. Me and Elyan..."

He shook his head.

"If anything were to happen to either of you, because of me, I could never forgive myself. You should go."

"No!" Suddenly Gwen was firm. "Not without you!"

Merlin shook his head, his eyes pleading now.

"PLEASE Guinevere, leave, for me."

"What's going on?" Elyan had appeared, and stared at Merlin. "So they're true." His voice was quiet.

"What's true?" Merlin looked confused.

"The rumors on how Montague treats his slaves. Did...did he..." Elyan coughed and Merlin frowned.

"Did he what?"

"You know, uh...rape you?"

"Elyan!" Gwen admonished. But both glanced at Merlin.

The look on Merlin's face answered everything.

Gwen felt sick to her stomach.

If Arthur only knew how Merlin was being treated.

She wanted to vomit.

"Merlin...I'm so sorry..." she reached out to touch him, and he jerked back.

"I don't like being touched, and I don't need your pity." His voice was sharper than he meant it to be and he cursed himself when Gwen flinched at his tone.

"Guinevere, I'm sorry. I just...I don't like to be touched now. And I can handle it, really. He doesn't do it a lot..."

"He's done it more than once?!" She cried out, and glanced at her brother, her eyes begging. "Please, Elyan. He can't stay in this hell." Elyan sighed.

"She's right, Merlin. We can't just leave you here."

"If I go back to Camelot, Uther will just bring me back to him, and he doesn't do punishment's lightly."

More fear in that battered face. And another emotion, defeat.

Gwen hated to see Merlin in this shape. And she also knew that Merlin was right.

However, she could not leave him to this fate.

"You're coming," she said slowly, but firmly. There was a sense of command in her voice, almost a leadership quality. He opened his mouth in protest. "But you'll stay with your mother,"she decided. "I can't lave you here, Merlin. I'd never forgive myself. Arthur wouldn't forgive me, either. And I wouldn't blame him."

She gently grabbed his hand.

Merlin flinched, but did not remove her grasp from him.

He finally stared at her, and nodded.

"But we have to go now...Master-"

"Master?" Gwen looked sick at that. Elyan also looked sick.

Merlin swallowed.

"That's what he wants to be called. Master's coming back to check on our work-"

"You don't have to call him Master anymore, Merlin," Gwen said gently. His eyes were wide and tearful.

"He punishes me if I don't."

"You won't be around for him to punish you," Elyan pointed out.

Merlin swallowed.

"Right...well...Mont...Montague's coming back soon. If I'm going to leave, it has now."

Gwen nodded and Merlin set down his broom. They turned to leave. When he did though an arm grabbed Gwen, causing her to scream...


End file.
